


Undercity and Undercity The Other World

by thecatleader



Series: Deleted Story Collecton [7]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatleader/pseuds/thecatleader
Summary: Undercity Summary: Suzaku is a geass cyborg from the undercity and the knight of seven. He tries to prevent Lelouch from rebelling watch as these two clash their ideals.Undercity The Other World Summary: AU of undercity. Suzaku thought he convinced Lelouch but he forgot that Lelouch is very good at lying.These two I had a lot of plans for especially since I was planning two almost identical stories based on two dreams I had about a large city underground created by Britannia it was way too much for me to write especially since I had no idea what I was doing at the time. Certainly interesting premise though I hope I do something with this one day, unlikely though.
Series: Deleted Story Collecton [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003449





	Undercity and Undercity The Other World

Shinjuku ghetto

The truck holding the 'poison gas' crashed allowing Lelouch to get out and Suzaku who was watching around the corner instantly recognised him. "Lelouch! What are doing here?" He asked walking up behind him. Lelouch whipped around and gasped at the sight of erie white mask with gold lining around the edges on the right side of his face.

"Suzaku?" He asked staring at the cyborg in front of him. "What happened to you?" He asked.

"When I became a knight of the round the emperor had me participate in a super soldier experiment so now I'm a cyborg, so why are you here?" Suzaku replied as Lelouch looked at him like he was crazy for allowing that to happen, then realizing he was asked a question he replied.

"I tried to help those in the truck and I fell in I didn't know they were terrorists." Suzaku looked at him in disbelief. "What? That's what happened!" Lelouch exclaimed Suzaku shook his head laughing at him as he pouted.

"Anyway you should get out of here I need to get this to Clovis." Suzaku said calling the royal guard while Lelouch escaped. 'Hmm seems like he's from the undercity I'm going to need to watch my back around him and inform Zenco about this.' He thought as he walked out of the half destroyed subway.

Suddenly a black Knightmare lands in front of him. "Zamy, it's nice of you to bring the Yomi, but how did you know?" He said as the cat eared cyborg opened the hatch allowing him in.

"Instinct." She said simply sliding into the back seat before continuing. "The float system is not stabilized so It can only work for a few minutes but the move predictor is working fully."

"Excellent, now let's help these resistance fighters." He said pulling out the communicator he grabbed and he turned to the channel the resistance members were using and said. "To the west entrance, use the tracks to go to the west entrance."

"Who's this, how do you know this code!" Kallen yelled into the communicator.

"It doesn't matter if you want to win your just going to have to trust me." Lelouch said moving Yomi into a building next to the tracks.

"To win?" She said disbelievingly but moved her Glasgow to the tracks. "What now?" She asked as a train sped towards her.

"Since you trusted me you will win now jump on the train." He said aiming his Knightmare rifle at the Sutherlands next move as Kallen jumped on the train. The Sutherlands stop the train and get their heads blown off courtesy of Lelouch. The Sutherlands eject after seeing Kallen rush at them.

"Thanks," She said looking at the building Lelouch was in. "Where did you...?" She asked seeing nothing in the building.

"Kallen! What the hell was that radio message earlier?" Ohgi shouted running up to the Glasgow with his group following behind.

"What! He contacted you too?" Kallen asked.

"He sure did and Yoshida's group should be here soon." He replied. The radio in his hand made a static sound.

"Are you the leader of this resistance group." Lelouch asked through the radio.

"Uh yea." Ohgi replied.

"Then I present to you the Knightmares in the train, if you follow my commands you will win this fight." Lelouch said and the resistance members gasped as they opened the train doors revealing factory fresh Sutherlands.


End file.
